Towale
is the EX-Fusion of Towa and Arale Norimaki introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Appearance Towale is a woman around Towa's height with blue skin, pointy ears, and lips like Towa, though she inherits Arale's facial features such as her eyes and hair color, though it is a lighter shade of purple presumably due to Towa's silvery white hair causing it to turn a lighter shade. She wears an outfit and high heel shoes like Towa along with Arale's glasses and wears a similar style hat though with "Towale" written on it instead of "Arale". She also wears a set of Potara-like earrings similar to the ones worn by Towa. Personality Despite Towa's evil nature, Towale apparently inherits Arale's pure hearted nature as she is immune to the effects of the Devilmite Beam and Psidevilmite Beam which Towa is vulnerable to due to her evil malicious nature. She also apparently retains Arale's interest in poop. However she inherits Towa's voice and style of speaking. Power Towale is an "S" Rank EX-Fusion, implying she is stronger than Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks as they are both A-Rank, though Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks may be stronger as EX-Fusions are generally weaker than Metamoran Fusions. Prillin may also be stronger than her as he is an S-Rank Metamoran fusion, though Towale has the advantage of being able to remain fused as long as she wishes and can defuse at will by removing her Metamo-Ring. As she is a fusion of the Demon Scientist Towa who is quite strong and Arale an Android capable of fighting on par with Super Saiyan Blue Goku, she may be stronger than her rank would suggest. However, given their differing personalities which likely effects their affinity which is necessary for EX-Fusion and is implied to influence the results her rank may indeed be a reflection of her true power. Techniques & Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly utilizing ki acquired from Towa or via artificial means used by Androids acquired from Arale. Unclear which is used due to the nature of Towale's fusion granting her access to both methods of flight. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Bloody Sauce' - A dark energy sphere acquired from Towa and used by Towale as a Special Move. *'Energy Zone' - A magic technique where the user creates a field of energy that heals allies around the user within the field. Acquired from Towa and used by Towale as a Special Move. *'N'cha Cannon' - A mouth energy wave acquired from Arale and used by Towale as a Special Move. **'Super N'cha Cannon' - A stronger version of N'cha Cannon acquired from Arale and used by Towale as a Special Move. *'Poop Toss' - A technique acquired from Arale in which the user uses a stick to fling Poop at their opponent and has a chance of inflicting shock status. A Special Move used by Towale. **'Serious Poop Toss' - A stronger version of Poop Toss acquired from Arale and used by Towale as a Special Move. *'Headshot' - A powerful forehead finger flick that sends the opponent flying originally used by Beerus. Acquired from Arale and used by Towale as a Special Move. *'Mach Move' - An aerial variation of Kiiin! where Towale flies off to increase her speed. One of Towale's Special Moves acquired from Arale. *'Time Skip' - A technique where the user manipulates time to allow an ally to act immediately. Acquired from Towa and used by Towale as a Special Move. *'Battle Prep' - One Ki Orb charged at start. A passive Skill acquired from Towa. *'Hard Worker' - Gain more EXP. A passive Skill acquired from Towa. *'Pure Heart' - Towale inherits Arale's pure hearted nature rendering her immune to the effects of the Devilmite Beam and Psidevilmite Beam. A passive Skill acquired from Arale. *'Home Run' - Knockback boost that causes knockbacked enemies to fly further. A passive skill acquired from Arale. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Voice Actor *Japanese: Masako Katsuki Trivia *Interestingly, Towale shares her name with Planet Towale, a planet in Universe 11. Site Navigation es:Towale Category:Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Fusion Category:Females Category:Androids Category:Demons Category:Characters who can fly Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Time Breakers Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Mothers Category:Siblings